More than a Fairy Tale
by KHwhitelion
Summary: Since she was a child, Coraline had heard stories of a scissor-handed man living up in the old mansion near her grandmother's home. She never thought, however, that she'd actually meet him face to face. It's amazing what family ties can do.
1. More than a fairy tale

**Finally! I'm DONE with this story!**

**It took WAY longer than I thought it would….and was WAY longer than I thought it would be.**

**But I'm FINALLY done!**

**Anyway, YES, this IS an Edward Scissorhands/Coraline crossover. I got the idea after reading a few stories about Kim's granddaughter, and wondered what it would be like if said granddaughter was actually Coraline. I've already decided that Victor and Victoria (from the Corpse Bride) were Jack Skellington's parents, so this really wasn't so much of a stretch….**

**Okay, maybe it WAS, but come on! **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this strange little story!**

* * *

_How can anyone live like this?_ Coraline thought as she tread carefully along the creaky wooden floorboards of the old sullen mansion,_ it looks like it'll cave in any minute._ Grimacing, she pushed the thought from her mind, focusing instead on the task at hand.

It had come as quite a shock when her family had received a call about her grandmother's hospitalization, and even more so when the doctors told them she may not even make it through the week. Something to do with breathing, maybe? She didn't know. Her grandmother had always seemed so frail, the problem really could stem from a number of things. Of course, no one had bothered explaining it to her. Despite her age, in the eyes of her family, Coraline Jones remained a quirky, troublesome eleven-year-old girl with a short attention span. Nothing more than a child who should forever remain indifferent to the big picture known as life. Not the budding young adult she actually was.

A chilling breeze tickled her bare arm, but she paid it no heed. After living so long in the Pink Palace, with the freezing rain and bitter winds, she hardly considered the autumn air of Burbank California cold. More like, distracting. After all, the last time she'd visited her grandmother had been over Christmas vacation so many years ago.

Sighing to herself, she jumped over a hole in the floor, now only feet away from the haunting staircase she'd heard so much about but had never laid eyes on until this very moment. It looked….different than her grandmother had described it: no doubt worn away with age and neglect. The railing lining the stone walls contained several indentations and scratch marks, like someone or something had tried and failed to grab hold of it—indeed, a dark stain below on one of the steps confirmed that much. She grimaced, and for the first time since her arrival, she began to second guess herself. She really had no idea what to expect; she'd never been here before….all she had were several years of bedtime stories and old gossip to back her shaky nerves.

And she'd never seen _him_ before, either.

_What will he be like?_ She wondered, hands fidgeting with unease at her sides, _will he even remember how to communicate with another person? _Her brow furrowed, and she bit her lip. The last time, if she remembered correctly, he'd even interacted with those from the outside world, they'd tried to kill him….what if he'd never forgiven them for it? Would he take it out on _her_?

"No….no that's silly…." She muttered, pulling her arms close to her as she began her trek up the stairs, "….If I tell him who I am….he's sure to…." An uncomfortable knot twisted in her throat. Was it _really_ the best idea to reveal her identity to him? Did he even _possess_ any concept of time? _Dammit! _She swore inwardly, banging the railing with her fist, _now is not the time for this! You made a promise, remember?_

Yeah….yeah that's right. She _did_ make a promise. To a dying woman whom she loved dearly and whom she owed that much to. Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself, buried her fear, and stepped into the ancient, half-damaged attic.

It was….everything she had envisioned a child. Faded, peeling shingles, dusty floorboards…._everything_. And the kicker—what really dazzled her eyes—were the monotonous translucent ice sculptures scattered about the room. Anxiety dissipating, Coraline's jaw went slack as she approached these icy wonders. "Grandma was right." She breathed, examining a particularly beautiful carving of a young girl, "these _are_ beautiful."

Abruptly, her head shot up, past experiences having taught her to listen for even the subtlest of noises. Like shuffling around, for example. And the faint but distinct _**click click**_of metal against metal. Straightening her position, she pulled her attention away from the ice sculptures, and began a visual search of the area. The grey sky cast several looming shadows in the corners of the room; so much so that Coraline almost missed him curled in the corner of the farthest wall. Indeed, as it was, she could only see the occasional glint of rusty metal when it caught the grey sunlight.

"Hello?" She called, cursing how hoarse she had sounded, "Anyone there?" It was foolish, she knew to ask when she could clearly—figuratively of course—see him. Yet her gut persisted she announce her intrusion, and make the first move, if she wanted to succeed in what she had come here to do.

The clicking ceased, replaced instead by the ruffling of tight fabric and scratching at the floor as the shadowed figure suddenly doubled in size. He'd stood up. At least she was getting _somewhere_.

"Don't be….Don't be afraid…." She said, gradually gaining more confidence as the words left her mouth, "I'm not here to hurt…."

He stepped into the light.

"….you…."

The words died in Coraline's mouth, her train of thought evaporating from her mind; amber eyes widened to their fullest extent as they studied the man before her. He was taller than her by at least a head, but his wild, un-kept hair heightened his appearance by at least four more inches. His face, the only visible skin not bound in faded leather, was almost white in color, save for the dark, bruise-colored circles around his deep, ebony eyes, and a smudge of the same color across his quivering lips. Several scars of various sizes decorated his facial features, some no more than a thin line while others contained a bumpy texture. A pang of pity struck her heart when she wondered of their origin, which in turn caused her gaze to trail downward at the man's sides. She bit back a gasp; stories or not, nothing had prepared her for how….bizarre the mechanical monstrosities in place of his hands actually _were_. Though now coated in a thin tawny layer of rust, she imagined in their prime, they must have been quite a spectacle. Long, slender blades jutting out where his fingers should have been….it was truly a magnificent sight.

And yet….inside, Coraline recoiled in slight revulsion. There was something….familiar about those sleek, metallic 'fingers'….something that, for a moment, curled in a knot of discomfort in the pit of her stomach. But she brushed it aside, scolding herself for such behavior. It wasn't his fault he was like this. Taking a deep breath to steady any remaining doubt, she mimicked his earlier actions and took a step forward. "Are you….are you Edward?" She asked. The strange man remained silent, but bobbed his head up and down.

"I'm….My name is Coraline."

Edward's lips, previously pursed in a thin line, opened a fraction, as if trying to remember how to use them properly. That familiar feeling of pity came over her. How long had it been since he'd had contact with another human being?

"Y…." Edward started, his large, round eyes fixated intently on her "….your h-hair…."

_My hair?_ Her thoughts repeated, taken aback, _what does he mean by—_

"….It's _blue_."

For the second time that day, Coraline abandoned her train of thought, a small smile playing on her lips. "Oh…." She half-giggled, mentally slapping herself. Of _course_. How could she _not_ have expected a comment like that? If her grandma's tales were true, the last time Edward had interacted with the outside world was long before the invention of hair dye.

"Y-yes, Edward…." She said after a moment, trying to prevent herself from laughing at that quizzical expression adorning his face, "….my hair is _blue_. But," she added, noticing the slight twitch at the corner of his mouth, "This isn't my natural color. It's just dyed."

"…._dyed_?" He echoed, as if the term were a foreign language.

She nodded, regaining confidence and approaching him further. "A lot's changed since you returned to this place."

If it were physically possible for this already large-eyed man to widen his eyes even further, Edward did so. "How…." He gasped, retreating a step, "….how did you know I—"

"My grandmother told me." She interrupted, swearing to herself at the sudden turn their conversation had taken. "She….she remembers you from when she was my age."

Edward froze mid-step. She'd peaked his curiosity yet again. "Your….your grand….mother?"

"That's right," she replied, relieved when he dropped his raised foot in front of him, rather than behind. "My grandma used to know you."

A small flicker of hope shone behind Edward's dark orbs, and Coraline wondered, vaguely, if he was thinking of _her_. If he was, there was no time like the present to complete her mission.

"Edward." She stated, spooking him—if ever so slightly—into an upright, soldier-like, position, "The reason I came here, is because someone I love very much isn't doing so well right now…." Her words grew heavy, but she forced herself to continue, "….and….she asked to see you one more time before she….she died." If there was anything in the world that could express how she felt at this moment, Edward displayed it on his face. His eyebrow-less forehead had knotted far into his messy hairline; his mouth shaped like a very small 'O.' The clicking of his scissor-hands had resumed, but at much faster a pace. However, what really hit home was that haunting expression burning in his charcoal pupils. She'd only known him for a few minutes, and already Coraline could tell his eyes truly were the window to his soul. In fact….the more she stared at him, the more she wondered if he might cry. She'd never seen a man cry before….but his eyes were filled with such disbelief and sorrow it was damn near breaking her heart.

And made her realize that somehow, this pitiful creature known as Edward knew just who she was talking about, which was the saddest fact of all. Almost made her wish she'd spared him the visit, if only to save him from his memory.

_Who am I kidding?_ Her thoughts protested, _Grandma _asked_ to see him! You can't back out now!_ Again she sighed, knowing her mind was right. She couldn't have backed out of this even if she wanted to. She loved her grandmother. And, despite the older woman's denial, Coraline knew her _grandmother_ still loved _this_ peculiar man trembling a few feet away.

"Guess there's only one thing to do," she said to herself, reaching towards a now grief-stricken Edward. "Edward….will you come with me to see my grandmother?"

He flinched at her touch, but didn't recoil. Instead, the man with the scissor hands looked from her face, to her tender grip on his arm, then back into her questioning eyes.

"Yes."


	2. a posing problem

The trek down from the mansion was not unlike bribing a bunny rabbit from it's hole with an irresistible carrot. Though he may have given her his word, every ten feet or so, Edward would stop in his tracks, poised like a statue, and glance about several times before an abrupt tug on his arm from Coraline egged him onward. Several times she wanted to stop—to give up and let the timid man retreat back into his fortress. She would have gone through with it, too, if not for her promise to her grandmother.

The more she thought about it, the more it seemed to be the only thing keeping them _both_ going. To fulfill the last wish of someone they both held dear.

"Oh man…." Coraline muttered, smiling to herself as she tried to envision her grandmother's face upon meeting Edward after so long…..

She blinked, realizing he had once again fallen behind.

Gritting her teeth in frustration, the blue-haired girl spun around. "Edward!" She alleged, planting one hand on her hip and pointing at him with the other, "We don't have all day, here!" She would have continued her spiel, but the poor man had flinched so noticeably, she didn't have the heart to scold him any further. Instead, she sighed, taking a few steps forward and gently dragging him the rest of the way down.

Where she faced an even _bigger_ dilemma.

"Ooookay…." Coraline said, staring dumbly at the petite, rose-colored buggy before her, "How are we gonna get you in the car?" She turned to Edward, who of course had no idea, as was evident by his blank expression.

"It's….small." he murmured, tilting his head in observation at the vehicle.

Coraline scowled. How was _that_ helping? "Yeah, well, it's the best we've got right now." She explained, choosing to spare the scissor-wielding man the lengthy explanation as to why she possessed such a small car. He needn't concern himself with her parents' lack of trust in…._oh crap!_

"My parents….I completely forgot about them."

"Parents?"

Her shoulders slumped. "Yeah." She replied briskly, unlocking the passenger door. "They don't know I'm up here…._there_." The front seat slid and buckled forward, revealing a narrow entryway into the back seat. Stepping aside to let her…._companion_….through, she finished with a "Go on, get in."

As if it were a hostile object, Edward hesitantly shuffled over to the open door. A bit stiffly, he bent his knees, eyes darting every which way, until resting in his sharp appendages—still snipping nervously. Slowly, carefully, he raised his arms, his forehead creasing in thought as he looked from his hands, to the car, then back to his hands again.

Following his actions with her _own_ eyes, Coraline shook her head. This was going to end badly. Chest tightening if ever so slightly, she cleared her throat. "On second thought, Edward," she said, gently pulling him away from the car, "Maybe you should sit in front….with _me_."

"O….okay." He replied, a small smile on his bruise-colored lips. _Huh_, Coraline thought as she re-adjusted the passenger's seat. It wasn't that she thought him incapable of smiling….he just seemed distant—lost—so that any expression other than wide-eyed confusion surprised her.

"Thank you."

_What?_

She turned, raising an eyebrow. "'Thank you?'" She echoed, "Why?"

Edward's face fell, and he once again looked like a deer in the headlights. "I…." he started, scissor-fingers snipping nervously, "I couldn't fit. Now I can."

"Oh….uh, you're um, welcome…." The blue-haired teen answered awkwardly, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. It was silly, she knew, but, right when he smiled, Coraline could have sworn she'd seen another, _different_ person living behind his scarred, leather-bound exterior. A _real_…._normal_….person. However, it was only for an instant, and seemed rather ridiculous to dwell on, so she shrugged it off and focused on the greater task at hand.

How to stuff a scissor-handed man into her car without breaking anything….or _anyone_.

* * *

After several minutes of pushing, shoving and—on occasion—cursing, Coraline managed to attain her goal, and was now on her way to the hospital with Edward in tow. Despite earlier gestures, the dark-haired man had kept mostly to himself during the car ride; eyes glued to the window as if watching a blockbuster film. Truth be told, Coraline preferred it that way; it kept _him_ occupied, and kept _his hands_ planted at his sides. No matter how hard she tried, Coraline's mind went to immediate red alert every time she looked at those hands. Even with Edward's innocent disposition, every time she heard that **click click** of metal on metal, her insides squirmed uncomfortably. Why? She didn't know. There was just something about them that sent a chill down her spine.

_Come on, girl, _she pleaded at herself, gripping the steering wheel tightly, _pull yourself together before Grandma…._

Abruptly, a very large, bronze-plated sign caught her eye, and she slammed on the breaks, making a rigid turn into the hospital entrance. "Damn irony…." She muttered, blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Coraline…."

"Hm?"

Edward made to raise one of his fingers, but lowered it upon the unpleasant look on the blue-haired girl's face. "There's….there's a man in that box…."

That same, amused grin tugged at the corner of her mouth. "Ahem, ma'am?" The teenaged girl shook her head, punching Edward lightly on the arm as she lowered her window.

"Yes?" She asked, meeting the eyes of a thirty-something year old African American controlling admittance into the parking lot. She stifled a laugh, digging through her purse. A man in a box. That was one way of putting it. "Here ya go!" She chirped, handing the man his money. "Have a nice….What are you looking at?"

The man inside the toll booth blushed, averting his eyes. "Nothing nothing." He replied, fumbling as he proceeded to open the entrance. "Just hurry on up, okay? He looks pretty bad."

If it were possible for Coraline's eyebrows to retreat further than her hairline, they would have. What in the world could he be….

That same, uncomfortable feeling returned when it dawned on her. He'd been referring to _Edward_.

_Well that's just perfect, _she thought bitterly, internally rolling her eyes, _what _else_ have I forgotten today?!_ This—more so than her lack of preparation for her parents—was a problem.

The story of the man with scissor hands had been such a part of _her_ life, but confronting those who'd never heard of—much less seen—him at all, was going to take some planning….

"I've got it!" Slamming the top of the steering wheel with a curled fist, a solution to their dilemma popped into Coraline's head. If the toll-booth man thought Edward was an accident victim of some kind, surely others would as well? Enough so that they'd be able to enter the hospital inconspicuously.

"U-uhm…."

Reeling out of her thoughts, Coraline responded with a simple, "What?" all the while trying to find a parking space.

For a moment, Edward said nothing, but Coraline could feel his eyes on her, studying her intently for reasons unknown.

"_What_, Edward?" She repeated, quickly growing irritable under his gaze.

She saw him flinch from the corner of her. "Why….why were you smiling just then?"

It took her a minute to realize what he meant. When she'd come up with her elaborate plan, she _had_ been smiling, hadn't she? How observant of him. "I was _smiling_, Edward, because I just thought of a way to get you through those hospital doors unnoticed." A pause. "Well, _less_ noticed, anyway."

Fueled with a mischievous excitement, Coraline swerved into parking place, ramming her into Edward and him, in turn into the window. Wincing at the** THUNK** his head made against the window pane, she swiveled in her seat. "You okay?"

He nodded, glancing warily at the hostile window.

She smiled. Time to execute her plan.

"Alright, Edward," she began, unbuckling both their seatbelts, "Here's what's gonna happen. We need to get you past all those people" and here she pointed over his shoulder to the hospital's entrance, "and in to see Grandma. _So_….I need you to sit tight for a minute while I—"

"But—"

"I'll _be_ back. I just need to see if I can snag a wheel chair for you." At his perplexed expression, she added, "To make sure we're authentic and all."

Edward looked as though he was going to say something, but the time for protesting had past. Moving swiftly, she threw open the door and sprang from the little car, pausing only to wink at Edward with a subtle "don't worry."

She'd only walked five feet from the car when her cell phone buzzed. Groaning, the blue-haired girl fished it from her purse, not bothering to see who it was as she flipped it open. "Hello?"

A choked, familiar voice answered on the other end. "Coraline?" Her mother gasped, "Where have you been?"

"I uh….went out." The girl said awkwardly, her fingers tightening their grasp around her phone. "….why?"

An elongated breath carried over into her ear.

"_Mom_?" Her previous excitement evaporated, replaced with a wave of apprehension. Her mother was notorious for her clear head and rather monotone dialect. To hear her sound so….emotional was a definite cause for alarm. "MOM! What's going on?!"

For a moment, there came no reply, leaving Coraline in the dark with the rising panic in her chest. Eventually, however, her mother sighed once again, and said slowly, "It's about your grandmother…."

* * *

**Dun dun dun!**

**Yeah….**

**I hope no one's too out of character: they're all (except Edward of course) older than in the actual movie, so I've been struggling with my interpretation of a seventeen-year-old Coraline. I hope she's alright, and not too OC.**


	3. Bitter views

"I am going to _kill_ my mother!" Coraline growled, dragging Edward down the hospital hallway in a fury, "how _dare_ she _not_ call me earlier!" What she had originally thought to be a long and tearful conversation quickly shifted into a battle of pointless accusations.

**(Flashback)**

"_What do you mean, 'my fault?!' Coraline screamed into the phone, "_I_ tried to call _you_!"_

"_Well it didn't register in my call history." Her mother protested, assuming a frustrated tone. "So you didn't call."_

_She wanted to break the little electronic device in her hand. "_Mom,_ I told _dad_ that I was going somewhere with iffy service—didn't he relay that message to—"_

"_Coraline, I don't have time for this right now, okay? Just get here as soon as you can."_

_She had to refrain from snarling into her phone. "I'm right _outside_, mom."_

"_You are?" She sounded surprised. "Then what are doing? Don't you _want_ to see your grandmother?"_

"_Yes, _mother_." Coraline snapped back, before clicking the 'End' button and stuffing the phone into her purse._

**(End Flashback)**

"_Her_ phone was on silent!" The blue-haired teen muttered to no one in particular, scowling at anything and anyone gaping at the scar-faced, scissor-handed man squirming uncomfortably as she pulled him behind her. She didn't know what was more disgraceful: that her mother had accused _her_ for the lack of communication, or learning that she was the last to be notified of her grandmother's miraculous _recovery_.

_Figures they'd call _me_ last, _she continued to mentally bitch, _I mean, it's not like _I'm_ the closest to Grandma or anything…._

….unless _Edward_ were accountable, of course. Yet, he had been shut up in that mansion so long, it was impossible to tell if he still retained the closeness to her grandmother he once felt. He still _cared_, _that_ was evident by his agreement to abandon their plan of action and race through the halls like a couple of outlaws, but to what degree his affection was on, she couldn't be sure.

All she had to go by was the light in his eyes upon hearing her grandmother was going to _live_….

"Hey, _you_!" Coraline cried, coming to an abrupt halt in front of a chocolate-haired man, "Which way is room 206?"

The man—or _doctor_, as he was dressed in scrubs—raised an eyebrow. "….down the hall, first door on your left." He murmured after a lengthy pause, his eyes—to no surprise—fixed over her head and at the trembling, wild-haired man behind her.

She rolled her eyes. "His name is Edward. He's with _me_." Without waiting for a response, Coraline turned on her heel and continued her 'quest.' The doctor's eyes bore into the back of her skull—she could feel them like laser beams—but by the lack of footprints, he wasn't going to bother with an investigation.

Another highlight to her day.

Brooding silently to herself, the blue-haired girl followed the doctor's instructions, suppressing a shiver as the second half of the duo resumed the nervous **click click** of his blade-like fingers. She needed to remain focused. To remain _calm_.

But the further she came to room 206, the less likely, she realized, that was to happen. For standing right outside the door, with arms crossed and lips pursed, was a very wide and angry-eyed Mel Jones.

Coraline inhaled sharply, stopping dead in her tracks. Behind her, Edward's boot scuffed against the heel of her converse, his torso banging against her back. Poor guy _really_ wasn't good at the whole 'sudden movement' thing.

Nor were his actions doing anything to ease the muddled expression on the older Jones woman.

"….Coraline," her mother began, amber eyes traveling up and over the teen's head. "What is _that_ standing behind you?" For a moment, her nerves abandoned her, and she squirmed uncomfortably as the clicking quickened its pace. If only she could remember why that sound put her on edge….maybe then she'd be able to ease up around Edward a bit. After all, it wasn't his fault—and she knew that. She'd known it since she was but a child, snuggled in her grandmother's guestroom, as the fire flickered from the fireplace, and the snow fell in spirals from beyond the fogged-up window….

"_Coraline_."

"What?" The girl nearly jumped; her mother's words pulling her from her thoughts. Snapping back to her senses, a frustrated expression etched itself into her freckled face. "_What_?" She repeated, mimicking her mother by crossing her own arms.

A hint of warning flashed in Mel Jones' eyes, causing Coraline's jaw to tighten. "I asked you a question," her mother alleged, leaning forward if ever so slightly. "What is that…._thing_….doing behind you? And in front of Grandma's room, no less."

Something inside Coraline cringed; she knew her mother had struck a chord on the scissor-handed man's heart. The clicking had ceased, and the slight strain of stiff leather told her he'd physically shaken.

Imagining the look on his face upon the depersonalization was enough to send her blood boiling.

"Mother!" She barked, "I can't believe you! He might look a little….er….worse for wear, but Edward is _not_ a '_thing_.'"

Mel Jones did not retaliate. She did not reprimand her daughter's sharp tongue. Instead, her face paled, her jaw went slack, and her eyes nearly bulged from her head. "…..w-what….she stammered in a hoarse voice, "….what did you say his name was?"

She should have been alarmed by her mother's startling reaction, but anger still surged through her veins, keeping her immune. "Edward." She stated matter-of-factly. "His name is Edward."

Truth or not, that was apparently the wrong thing to say. A dry gasp emitted from the older woman's throat, and she took a step back. "No…." she whispered, shaking her head in wide-eyed disbelief "….that's not….he's just….those stories…."

"He's not a story, mom." Coraline tried, softening her voice, "He's as real as you and I, and he's here to see Grandma." Drawing in a breath, she waited to see whether or not her mother accepted the news. Over her head, she heard Edward's anxious sigh.

"Show them to me."

Coraline raised an eyebrow, taken aback. "Huh?"

Mel's frazzled expression hardened. "You _heard_ me."

Exhaling slowly, Coraline's hands clenched at her sides. Her mind screamed in protest, warning her of the outlandish consequences her mother could conjure up should she dub the scissor-handed man a danger to the family. Coraline had to admit, it _was_ convincing.

Just not enough.

Trusting her gut instinct, she swallowed, muttered a faint "I'm sorry" to the man cowering behind her, and stepped aside.

Her mother's shrill gasp sent an arrow straight through heart. Rapidly regretting her decision, Coraline watched as the older Jones woman backtracked another step, a hand rising to mouth in shock.

The teen daren't look at Edward. Hell knows what emotions would be stirring behind his charcoal eyes.

_You did the right thing,_ her thoughts reassured her, _you didn't have a choice._ The lump in her throat told her otherwise.

Right when things were reaching the point of unbearably uncomfortable, Mel Jones spoke again. "I still can't believe it." And she meant it.

"You don't have to." Coraline said, lightly touching a now very uneasy Edward. "He isn't here to see _you_."

She stood tall, firm—despite the heaviness floating in the air—and met her mother's gaze. _It's okay, _she said silently_, he won't hurt anyone._

Her mother's mouth pursed into a thin line; her head subtly bobbing as if to say, _it's on your conscience. Not mine._

* * *

**Why Mel hates Edward….you'll see.**


	4. Reunion and proposal

**Whoa. This is the longest chapter yet!**

**But it's gotta be my fave!**

**A lot, I think, is revealed….and two unexpected individuals make a cameo appearance!**

**Ah yes,I DO switch character POVs in this chapter, so a bit of a heads up!**

* * *

Heart clogging her throat, and anticipation clouding her senses, was how Coraline Jones entered hospital room 206.

It was much brighter than she'd envisioned; the scent of death and despair associated so often with hospitals was absent from the air….replaced by the pungent odor of rubbing alcohol fused with oxyclean. It overpowered her—made her dizzy, even—and she had to breath several times before she'd grown accustomed to it. _Seems like this place fell victim to a certain salesman's overenthusiastic pitch,_ she thought bitterly, before mentally kicking herself for the lack of focus. She was in her _grandmother's_ _hospital room_, and the first thing that pops into her head is _oxyclean_? The smell really _must_ be getting to her.

"….Uh….um…."

She threw a glance over her shoulder. "We're here, Edward." She whispered, suddenly giddy, "let's go." Her stomach bubbling excitedly, she tugged at his upper arm, and tossed aside the dividing curtain separating her grandmother's bed from the rest of the room.

"Hey, Grandma!" She chirps, wearing a smile much too large for her face, "Did you miss us?" The words come out quickly—almost crushed by the surge of emotion coursing through her body—she'd been waiting for this moment since she was a child.

The fair-haired woman in bed, to her dismay, did not return her grin with that 1000 Giga-watt smile Coraline envisioned so clearly. Rather, she looked more….confused….? "Uh….Grandma?" She inquired hesitantly, her elation waning, "….aren't you happy to see us?"

There's something in her eyes—she could see it, even from where she's standing—something that burns with longing and screams of….disappointment. That wasn't supposed to be there.

"Grandma….what—"

There's no disappointment when the old woman answered, however. Only kind sadness. "Coraline, dear," she began, propping herself further against her headboard, "What do you mean 'us?'"

_What do I _mean_? What do I _mean_?!_ "Grandma!" She nearly screamed, her heart breaking, at the lack of recognition to the man she assumed was standing behind her, "I thought….I thought you wanted to see him! I thought you _remembered_ him!" This can't be happening. Her efforts can't have gone to waste!

A sudden scream from beyond the door, as well as the familiar "Charlie, relax! He's with _her_!" assures her it _isn't_; something clicking in her mind. Something she didn't—but _should_ have—counted on happening.

Flushing in embarrassment, she flashed her grandma an apologetic smile, before spinning on her heal and excusing herself from the room.

_You don't get to play 'chicken' on _my_ account, Edward._

* * *

Kim Boggs had never expected much from life. She'd lived in an average town with average neighbors, grew up in an average family, and right up until she was seventeen, had an average boyfriend. Her world was a perfect, orderly stack of dominoes: each ivory block representing a station in her life—neatly mapping the path ahead of her. Looking back on it now, she grimaces at how horribly dreary she'd been destined to be. Kim, the daughter. Kim, the girlfriend. Kim, the _bride_. Kim, the _mother_. So many labels, and all of them meaningless. But, she realizes, she'd be blind to that fact, if not for that unaccounted for, rogue domino that sent her carefully planned future toppling over.

That domino's name was Edward.

Timid, sweet, loveable Edward; the first man to enter her life and take her breath away. The first to open her eyes and show her what it meant to truly love someone with every ounce of their being.

Sure, others may have laughed at it—called it a 'foolish crush' for the short time she'd known him—yet the flame that ignited in her heart upon that one kiss they shared reminded Kim time and time again that the man with the scissor hands had been so much more. She'd left a piece of herself with him that day. A piece that, no matter how old she got, called out to her from inside that abandoned, crumbling mansion, begging her to keep him in her memories.

And so she had. From the day they said good-bye to this very moment in time. Even when—some ten years later—she'd met the second domino in her life. _His_ name was Vincent Malloy, and he would be the one to later take her hand in marriage.

Oh how she'd loved that man. From his icy blue eyes to his wild black hair—he was a man who taught her what it meant to be alive. Even when they'd settled down after college and decided to raise a family, he never lost that spark. It kept him young; shining through the crows feet sprouting near his eyes and the inevitable flecks of gray staining his hair. 'Live life to its fullest' he'd always say, 'time passes quickly, so you must savor every minute.'

Funny how he was the one to die first.

"Ahem."

The young voice of her granddaughter reeled Kim back to present; dark eyes peering through her glasses and coming to rest on the girl's blue-topped head, waving at her from within the door frame. One hand, Kim noticed, was shielded behind the outside wall—arm muscles tense, as if straining against something.

"Back, I see?" She inquired, a playful smile spreading across her wrinkled face.

Coraline nodded eagerly, filled with such glee she looked as though she were going to explode. "Grandma," she managed, through her huge grin, "I kept my promise." With a grunt, the arm hidden from view jerked inward, pulling with it a flustered, pale-skinned man dressed in faded leather; his face decorated in scars and tatted hair bobbing atop his head. There came a quick metronome-sounding **click click** at his sides, but Kim needn't have looked down to recognize the beloved man trembling next to her granddaughter. The man she'd cherished in her memories since she was seventeen.

"Edward…." She whispered, a feeling of tingly warmth spreading through her body. "I can't believe it…." Emotions controlling her, she extended a hand, forgetting, for a moment, his tendency to shy away from human contact. _And yet, _she mused, letting that same appendage fall into her lap,_ Coraline seems to have him wrapped around her finger._ She smiled to herself when she caught her lightly jab his ribcage.

"Say something." The girl added, and Kim wondered whether or not Coraline intended for her to hear. Either way, it didn't matter: after so long, Edward had every right to be intimidated.

"It's okay." She chimed in, interrupting the one-sided dispute. And it was. He came, didn't he? Even after all those years apart. That in itself was enough to satisfy the old woman. True, she'd never stopped loving him, but the time for 'picking up where they left off' had expired decades ago.

"….Kim….?"

She drew in a breath, and for a moment, that sixty-one year old flame flickered in her chest. Studying his face intently before meeting his eyes, she offered him a heartfelt reply. "Yes, Edward?"

She waited for a response—waited for the man who taught her to love to release the question from its prison behind his lips. "….How long have I been gone?"

The words, inevitable though they may have been, saddened her; she couldn't imagine just how he must be feeling at this moment. To stare in the face of the woman he once loved, now old, rough, and sagging, while he forever remained immune to the curse called aging. Laughing silently to herself, her head drooped a fraction, and she answered him with a soft, "A long time, Edward. A very long time." She noticed her granddaughter's brow crease; she obviously expected the explanation to be more straightforward. But Coraline did not yet understand Edward like _she_ did; a man with no concept of time would have no grasp of numbers, let alone years. It was best to keep things simple.

As if proving her point, the snipping at the scar-faced man's sides quieted down, his dark eyes studying her face with remarkable curiosity. _So old and yet….still so young._

* * *

Coraline was restless. She didn't know why, of course, nor when the feeling overtook her—only that it was there, urging her to break the hypnotizing silence fallen between her grandmother and Edward. Perhaps it was rude, to interrupt these fairy tale lovers, but she'd never really had a problem with being impolite. _Que sera sera _and all that. There was just….something in the air….and it was making her increasingly uncomfortable….

"Charlie, will you come on? I told you before, it's safe!"

The girl nearly jumped, instantly recognizing her mother's voice.

"Well h….how can you be sure about that, huh? I mean you've never met the guy, and Coraline…."

And _there_ was her father.

"Greeeeat." She muttered, turning with disdainful eyes at the two people struggling through the door.

"Oh for goodness sake!" her mother continued, her slender yet powerful hand latched around Charlie Jones' wrist, "Stop being _ridiculous_!" On the last word, the older woman grit her teeth together, and with a sharp tug, sent them both tumbling into the room.

Coraline grimaced. Once again, her parents were making a spectacle of themselves. Cheeks a bright crimson color, she carefully stepped over her father—who had somehow crashed into the wall—and joined a now frightened Edward by her grandmother's bedside. "Sorry about that" she murmured, glaring daggers at the two disheveled adults.

He didn't say anything, and she didn't blame him. Her grandma, on the other hand, simply laughed. "Oh Coraline, Coraline." The old woman chuckled, touching the girl's arm with a bony hand, "Your parents are nothing to be ashamed of." She paused, her dark eyes twinkling, "Although I can't deny I would have reacted the very same way at your age."

"I'm sure you did." She replied, not entirely convinced—her grandma had a habit of saying things just to make her feel better.

It was then the strangest thing happened. The silent, shaking figure at her side actually joined in with her grandmother's laughter. A bit nervously, perhaps, but still. Curiousity getting the better of her, Coraline looked up at Edward, and was surprised at the knowing expression dancing behind his eyes. She must have raised an eyebrow, for he said simply, "….she's _right_."

The blue-haired girl blinked, her mind almost frozen in a state of mild shock. She'd never heard him _laugh_ before. Didn't think he was capable of such a feat. It seemed….out of place….and yet….

"Sorry about that, mom." Mel Jones cut in, removing Coraline from her train of thought, "We uh….had some _things_ that needed sorting out." A few feet away, Charlie was grinning sheepishly. Brushing a strand of hair from her eyes, the older woman made her way to the bedside opposite Coraline: Charlie hastily following behind.

Neither one bothered to acknowledge Edward standing opposite them.

"Oh don't worry about it, dear." Her grandma said, dismissing the thought with a wave of her hand. "I understand."

Once again, an unexplained feeling washed over Coraline—this time one of irritation towards the old woman sitting in bed. What was there to _understand_, exactly? Her parents were afraid of a humble, harmless man….and her grandmother was okay with that? _Now hold on a minute, _her thoughts protested, causing the girl to frown,_ you really think that's what your grandma was referring to?_ Her eyes quickly darted around the room, examining each individual carefully.

Her mother, as per usual, wore a scowl across her middle-aged face; eyes burning with….anger?....hate?....okay, that was a bit unusual, she had to admit. Usually, only frustration and impatience shown in her mother's amber eyes. Never something so….intense.

Her father….well, her father was obviously intimidated by the scissor-handed man. He stood, hunched over slightly, with his hands fiddling inside his jean pockets. He kept throwing glances towards the hospital door.

Her grandmother, however, did not display any such emotions in _her_ eyes. In her chocolate brown pupils stirred a turmoil of mixed emotions; understanding, regret, apology….none of which had any connection to each other….

Did they?

She sighed, running a hand through her shoulder-length hair, before beckoning to Edward to follow her out the door. It made her stomach churn, but she had a feeling the adult members of her family needed some alone time.

"Why did you….?" He whispered, but she put a finger to her lips. Now was really not the time to be asking such questions. Not when they were still in ear shot.

"Hey," she said suddenly, an idea striking her, "why don't we go for a drive?"

His head tilted slightly. "Drive?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Give them some time to talk and all." _And so _I_ can learn more about you and grandma,_ she added, but only to herself.

Edward seemed indifferent to this idea, which worked out fine for her, and she tugged on his arm, leading him back down the hallway they'd travelled down a short time ago.

They didn't make it twenty feet before a familiar voice reached Coraline's ears.

"Ha! See, I told you it was blue! Now you owe me five dollars!"

A jolt of anger stabbing her heart, the teen whipped around in the direction of said voice. Who the hell would dare to—

Her jaw dropped.

Standing a mere ten feet away was the same, dark-haired doctor from earlier; his icy blue eyes sparkling, and a goofy smile decorating his pale face. He had his hand poised in her direction—pointing—while his gaze remained on an unidentifiable African American man….sulking?....next to him.

"Awright awright….here." He reluctantly handed the doctor the money, who continued to smile.

"Ah Turk," the dark-haired one chuckled, now patting the other man on the shoulder, "I told you not to mess with me!"

"Yeah yeah…."

Deciding she'd seen quite enough, Coraline rolled her eyes. "Can I _help_ you?" She inquired haughtily, placing her hands on her hips and shifting her weight to one foot. Both doctors turned—the paler one's face drained a little.

"Oh….uh….hi miss…."

"Coraline."

"_Caroline_! We were just…."

"Betting on my hair color?" She glared at them. "Way to be mature….Doctors…." Squinting, she read their name tags. "_Turk_….and…._Dorian_. Glad to know how you guys spend your time around here." The last line was tacked on for sarcasm, but they both looked rather ashamed.

"Sorry…." The one named Dorian said, shrugging slightly.

Turk merely nodded with a "what _he_ said."

Resisting the urge to swear, the teenage girl turned back towards the hall. "That's better." She said, walking over to Edward, who'd stayed where he was. He'd started that **click click **up again, but for the sake of her image—at least in these 'doctors'' presence, she swallowed down the fear and told the timid man they were once again on their way.

Then she felt someone clamp down on her shoulder. "Wait."

Tense at first, she eased up when she realized it was only that Dr. Dorian character. "What?" She snapped, craning her neck to see him.

Dr. Dorian remained silent for several seconds, before his eyes drifted over her head, and came to rest on Edward's face. "I um….wanted to apologize…."

She sighed again. "You already—"

"I know I know but…." He paused. "I um….was looking at your friend and uh, Turk—the surgeon back there—said he might be able to—"

"….Fix me?" Edward cut in, startling both Coraline and the pesky doctor. Dorian merely nodded, releasing Coraline's shoulder and carefully approaching the man with the scissor hands.

"Maybe."

Coraline couldn't believe it—if her gaping mouth was any indication. Not quite sure what to say, she stole a glance at Edward, who, though still shy, held a flicker of hope in his dark eyes as Dorian examined him. The blue-haired teen knew this hadn't been the first time someone offered to 'fix' Edward….but it _had_ been the first time in sixty years.

A lot had changed.

Straightening his position—he'd bent himself over to better study Edward's appendages—a small smile graced Dorian's lips. "Yep." He said, his blue eyes shining with a hope that matched Edward's "I think we just might be able to do something about this."

* * *

**A few things to clear up:**

**Vincent Mallow—YES he was named after Tim Burton's 'Vincent.' I know a lot of Edward Scissorhands fics give the Inventor that name, but I thought it made more sense for Kim's husband to have it. Why? Because Vincent wants to be like Vincent Price. Vincent Price played the Inventor. Vincent Malloy is (in this story) the Inventor's estranged grandson from an affair he had had waaaaaaaaaaaay back in the day.**

**I may write more explaining this in a different story. Maybe.**

**The over-enthusiastic salesman: I AM referring to Billy Mays, because he is awesome, and will forever BE awesome.  
**

**Now for the guest stars: I sincerely hope recognized them. :P To those who did, it was a bit of fun. To those who didn't, they're doctors from a TV show. Hint hint—NOT House.**


	5. Silent bond

**Wow! This story's almost oooover!**

**I'm actually stunned I've come so far: I tried a different technique in hoping to overcome my procrastination problem. I think it worked lol.**

**As for the story itself, well, I hope you guys liked it so far. And I really really hope I didn't make Coraline a mary-sue! I tried so hard not to!**

**So yeah, enjoy the second to last chapter!**

* * *

Crap. Crap crap crap crap!

This wasn't happening. This _couldn't_ be happening!

Tears stinging her eyes, Coraline bolted down the hall, her heart pounding in her ears. He'd had been so close…..so close to finally….finally achieving his dream….

It wasn't fair things had to end this way.

**(Flashback)**

"_Coraline."_

_No reply._

"_Coraline, wake up. Come on, kiddo, come on."_

_With a slight moan, the blue-haired girl opened her eyes, wincing as the bright hospital light flooded her vision. Blinking several times, she raised her head, startled to see the sympathetic eyes of Dr. Dorian gazing back at her. Yawning, she straightened her position, muscles stiff for having fallen asleep in a chair. "Mm…." she muttered, fighting her fatigue to form words, "W….what is it?" A pause. "How's Edward?"_

_Something like remorse flickered in Dorian's eyes, but he forced a smile on his face, extending a hand. "That's….that's actually why I'm here." _

_Sensing the urgency in his voice, Coraline gulped, a knot twisting in her stomach. "How _is_ he?" She asked hoarsely, her eyes wide._

_For a moment, it seemed he wouldn't respond, his lips pursing in a tight, thin line._

"_Dr. Dorian?"_

_Releasing a breath, he took her hand in hers, "I….come with me."_

**(End Flashback)**

That damned, stupid doctor. How could he do that to her? To _Edward_? To build up his fragile spirit and then let it crumble?

Didn't he know how badly Edward had wanted to….to be normal?

Didn't he _care_?

**(Flashback)**

"_What….what did you say?" Coraline asked weakly, staring at the dark-haired man in disbelief, "what do you mean….'there's nothing you can do?'" Her breathing had become slightly erratic—voice cracking if ever so slightly._

_Dr. Dorian grimaced, a pained expression adorning his face. "I'm sorry, Caroline. I really, really am."_

_She pulled away from him, hugging herself. "It's _Coraline_." She hissed, "I didn't correct you earlier. Thought you weren't worth it." A small strangled gasp escaped her throat, "guess I was right."_

_She couldn't see his face, but the small squeak coming from his direction told her she'd struck home. Good._

"_Caro—_Cora_line, please….please let me explain." He took a deep breath, as if to steady himself. "We tried, okay? We tried. It….it just wasn't possible. To pull off a surgery like that….with his skin….it wouldn't work."_

_He waited for her to answer, as if to say she understood._

_She didn't. "Why?"_

"Why_?"_

"_Why wouldn't it work?"_

_Another intake of breath, this one shakier than the last. "Because….because he isn't human."_

_That did it. That broke her composure. _

_Whirling around, her hands curled into fists, eyes blazing with rage for the dark-haired doctor. "Not human?!" She sputtered, saliva spraying from her mouth, "how can you say that! Just because his face….his hands….don't look normal….doesn't mean—"_

"_No, it doesn't."_

_She stopped, caught off guard by his unexpected response. "Huh?"_

_Holding up his hands, Dr. Dorian continued. "The surgery is impossible, Coraline, because your friend Edward doesn't possess normal human tissue. No cells. It's like he's—"_

"_Frozen," she whispered._

"_Exactly. I don't know why, but Edward's skin isn't…." he swallowed, "….normal. I've never seen anything like it, before—none of us have." Though still on edge, Coraline was considerably calmer, which in turn eased him into his conclusion. "If….if we operated on him….if we 'fixed' him….we'd have to use _real_ skin. The kind that _isn't_ frozen. And correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think that would suite him in the long run. Do you understand?" _

_Coraline nodded numbly, a hollow feeling in her chest. "….yes…."_

**(End Flashback)**

Swallowing hard, she skidded around the corner, blinking rapidly to clear her watery vision. She understood. She understood completely.

That poor, innocent man would forever have to live with those horrid blade-like appendages, afraid of hurting others….afraid of hurting _himself_.

It broke her heart, imagining Edward's expression when they'd told him the same news she'd heard. How….shattered….he must have been upon hearing it.

And she wished more than ever she'd been there with him.

Damned hospitals and their rules.

She continued to run, sneakers hitting the floor hard, searching for the room Dorian had described to her—the room where _he'd _be. It was small, she'd been told, almost out of the way, and unusually dark despite the hospital's blinding lights. 'You can't miss it,' he'd said. She planned on holding him to that.

It was right when she reached the end of the hall—with labored breathing and a hammering heart—that she came upon that very room. Dr. Dorian had been right—it _was _dark; long, looming shadows draping themselves over the secluded area. So much so, in fact, that she almost missed the leather-clad form hunched over an unused hospital bed. A pang of pain struck her heart, and she bit her lip. Even from the back, he looked so sad. So _lost_. So—for lack of a better word—un Edward-like.

Taking a slow breath steady her shaky nerves, Coraline stepped into the room. Moving swiftly but silently, she approached him, not quite sure what to say. There really wasn't much _to_ say. No words could make up for that lost opportunity. That last chance he had to be like everybody else.

So she said nothing, instead carefully—so as not to startle him—seating herself on the bed at his side. Though she desperately wanted to meet his eyes with her own, she kept her gaze on her feet, placing her hands in her lap. Now wasn't the time to be selfish.

They stayed like that for some time, him and her; lost in their own turmoil of thought in emotion. Neither knew what to say, nor what they needed to hear. It was….awkward, between them. Awkward, and uncomfortable.

Coraline hated that. Something like this wasn't supposed to _be_ awkward between friends—she _did_ consider him a friend, though their time together had been short—it was supposed to be _shared_. They were supposed to comfort each other—to lean on one another for support. Not brood silently in the dark.

Someone had to break it.

"You know….uh….Edward" she began, alarmed by how loud her voice sounded in the hushed atmosphere, "It's not the end of the world. I mean….okay, so you won't be able to…." _Say it _"Touch….or hold….anything….but that's no reason to….uh…." the words died on her tongue. Where exactly was she going with this?

"….That isn't why I'm upset." Edward said, so quiet she almost didn't hear it.

She raised her head. "It's not?" She hadn't been expecting _that_.

"N….no." The scissor-handed man continued, biting his bottom, bruise-colored lip. "I….I don't want anyone to be afraid anymore."

If she hadn't already felt sorry for him, she sure as hell was _now_. Tears once again formed in the corners of her eyes. "Edward…." Gently, she lifted her hand and placed it over his lower arm. "People….people won't always be afraid. They just….they just need to get to know you, you know?" Forgetting her previous vow, she searched his face for a flicker of understanding. Anything that would—

"…._You're_ afraid of me."

Coraline froze, her stomach squirming uncomfortably. "What? No…no I'm…."

"You always flinch. When my….hands…." he finished the sentence with a demonstration, clicking his blade-like fingers together.

Almost automatically, the blue-haired girl tensed, then cursed herself for doing so. _I'm not afraid of him_, she told herself. And she wasn't. Yet….for some reason, the sound—or was it the movement—of metal on metal irked her. As if it were tugging on something in the back of her mind….something familiar….

….Something that all but convinced her that, once upon a time, she'd seen someone _else_ with blade-like fingers….

…_.No…._she thought, her eyes widening_….not blades. Needles._

She gasped, the light bulb of recognition shining in her memory. No longer confused, she turned to her companion, gripping his arm tightly. "I'm not afraid." She reiterated, this time with a confidence that caught his attention. "Not of _you_."

He raised his hairless brow, not quite understanding.

So she told him. Told him the story of an eleven-year-old girl who wanted nothing more than to have fun every day. All the time. With parents and neighbors who would always be there for her. Who would always entertain. She told him that that little girl found that world through a little door in her home; and how, for a time, she believed this place to be a dream come true.

Until her eyes were opened one day, and she discovered her dream had become a nightmare.

"….She called herself 'The Other mother.'" Coraline finished, shivering, "….but she was really a Beldam. A _witch_." Her free hand curled around the edge of the bed. "….She tried to keep me there forever. And when I refused….she sent that spindly, needle hand after me."

Edward's already very round eyes had grown even rounder, his mouth open a fraction in shock.

"So you see, Edward, I'm _not_ afraid of _you_. I'm…." she swallowed thickly, half-hating what she was about to say, "….afraid of my….my memories."

She fell silent then, her early days at the Pink Palace flashing across her eyes like a film. It wasn't until she felt something drawing her close that she snapped from her thoughts. A glimmer of metal shone next to her lower arm, a glimmer she realized, that could only belong to Edward's scissor-hand. Only the fingers were in view, signaling the rest of the hand—and the arm as well—was snaked across her back. It would explain the pressure, anyway. A bit bewildered, she abandoned her train of thought, her eyebrows knitting together the center of her forehead. "Why?" She mouthed, not quite sure what else to say to him.

The corner of his mouth twitched; his charcoal eyes shining with sudden, unshed tears. "I'm afraid of my memories, too." He said simply, locking gazes with her. Coraline nearly gasped. The moment he'd looked at her—the moment he'd confessed—she once again felt as though she was seeing a real, un-scarred, un….handicapped Edward behind those charcoal eyes. The real, _human_ Edward—the one Dorian said could never be.

_Shows what _he_ knows,_ the girl thought, a small smile playing on her lips as she leaned further into Edward's side, reaching across his leather-clad body and returning his one-armed embrace. _Stupid doctors. Can't even pronounce my…._

"Edward."

He didn't jump, but his brow shot up a fraction. "Yes?"

That small smile morphed into a full-fledged grin. "Thank you."

Again, his brow inched further into his hairline. "….for what?"

She chuckled, releasing her hold on him and playfully punching his arm. "You're the only one outside my family who's ever pronounced my name correctly on the first try."

* * *

**Yes? No? I'm not entirely sure about the end of this chapter _**


	6. Epilogue

**Yes. It's short. It's an epilogue: it's supposed to be short.**

**Anyway, this final chapter is again written in another character's perspective.**

* * *

"Are you _sure_ you want to do this?" Asked a skeptical Mel Jones, gripping the top of her car door, "It's still not too late to change your mind."

Kim had to bite back a grin when her granddaughter answered her mother with an exasperated, "Yes _mother_. I'm sure." As if to prove her point, the younger girl took a step back towards the Boggs residence.

She really _did_ remind Kim of herself at that age; blue hair and all. Which was exactly why Mel had asked the old woman to speak with her upon making such a—as she dubbed it—_hasty_ decision.

By the look her daughter's eyes, Kim's persuasion hadn't _exactly_ worked. Which was just as well, given the fact she hadn't really tried to change Coraline's mind about staying in California with her and Edward.

The latter being the _second_ new addition to her home.

After receiving the news of her miraculous recovery, Kim had been fighting with herself about what to do with the scissor-handed man. The logical part of her brain told her to leave him in the old mansion after his visit; shielded from the world and its cruel eyes. Yet the wild, spark of youth that still remained within her aging body quickly overrode that idea. Edward had spent enough time in seclusion. The time had come for him to live again. With her. Like it was supposed to be.

"_But mother,"_ Mel protested, her nose wrinkled at the very thought, "_Don't you think that's a dangerous decision? He can't exactly take care of you."_

She countered with a simple exhale of air. She wasn't about to bother herself with something so pointless. While it was true, Edward _was_ rather clumsy, Kim knew the real reason for her daughter's 'concern' was merely a cover-up for her dislike of the man who would forever hold a place in the older woman's heart. A place even her dear Vincent couldn't touch. Mel had never forgiven him for that, even if she'd never admit it aloud.

This proved true when Coraline had stepped in and offered to stay behind and look after them both. True, she'd have to enroll in school down here, but with only a few months left until graduation, she didn't really mind. _ "Anything to get out of the Pink Palace," _she had said. Hard to poke holes _now_.

And so Mel Jones was left to glare at them from her car: an anxious Charlie all but honking the horn in a vain attempt to hurry her up.

"We'll be fine, Mel." Kim assured her, waving, "Coraline's a good girl. I trust her to look after me."

From the corner of her eye, she saw the teen smile.

The middle-aged woman's shoulders sagged, a tight breath escaping her lips in a feeble sigh of defeat. "Call me if you need anything." She finally said, deliberately steering her eyes away from the scar-faced man at her daughter's side as she looked them over one last time.

"Come _on_, honey." Charlie moaned, leaning towards her in his seat. "That new catalogue is due in a couple of days; and we're not even on the road!"

"I'm _ready_, Charlie." She snapped back, falling into the passenger's seat beside him. The door closed with a **bang**; the window lowering as she gave her daughter one last memo. "Remember, call me."

Kim didn't have to see the girl's face to know she was rolling her eyes. "I _will_."

Rapidly losing her battle against that persistent smile, Kim turned to the two younger people, her eyes unable to hide her joy. "It's been a while since you've both been here, hasn't it?"

They both nodded.

Stifling a laugh at the peculiar sight, the fair-haired woman gestured towards her home. "Then perhaps a tour is in order."

With that, she took the two by the arm, leading them into the house. No doubt she'd have to explain to her neighbors why a blue-haired girl and a blade-fingered man were living in her house, but it was of no great concern. They thought she'd jumped off the deep end when she married Vincent, so these two shouldn't come as a great surprise. Very few remembered Edward, and hardly anyone knew Coraline.

Chuckling to herself, Kim opened the door, allowing these two unique individuals inside her—now _their_—home. She had a feeling she was in for some…._interesting_ years to come.

* * *

**Well, that's it! I didn't particularly like the ending, but I wasn't sure how to wrap it up: I was getting nowhere in Coraline's POV (for this chapter) so I switched it to Kim's. I think it turned out okay, but I feel like it's missing something….**

…**.oh well.**

**This isn't really a romantic story, so maybe that's why I feel it's missing something.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this, and any feedback you guys could give me would really be appreciated!**


End file.
